Twinge
by AttreboR
Summary: "Light percebeu os olhos ônix se fechando lentamente, torturados, pesarosos. E, enfim, veio a real percepção do que acabara de acontecer. Tudo o que passou por sua cabeça em um segundo foi: "É o fim". O sorriso se desfez de seu rosto e atuação continuou. Espere... Aquilo era mesmo atuação?" Twinge, do inglês, remorso e/ou dor aguda, súbita.


Disclaimer: Os personagens aqui citados pertencem ao mangá e anime 'Death Note', o mangá escrito por Tsugumi Ōba e ilustrado por Takeshi Obata e o anime dirigido por Tetsurō Araki.

A imagem de capa faz parte do Episodio 25 do anime, onde esta mostra os últimos momentos de L.

A única coisa que me pertence é a trama aqui citada.

~

Eae galere :D

Saindo um pouco do tema Naruto, resolvi escrever sobre uma cena de Death Note que, quando resolvi rever só por tortura, me inspirou a escrever essa one-shot. Se trata da cena *spoiler sobre Death Note* do capítulo 25, onde o L está morrendo e o Raito olha com o 'wicked smile' dele pra ele, porém, esse sorriso se desfaz assim que o L fecha os olhos, e eu me coloquei no lugar do Raito num sentido romântico, e ai, acabou saindo isso HAHAHAHA~ *fim do spoiler*

Enfim, é isso~

Beijozzz do tio Att~

Have fun~

**Betado por**: TKitsunne

* * *

— Pessoal, o Shiniga- — Antes que L pudesse terminar a frase, seu corpo se enrijeceu e ele pendeu para a esquerda, perdendo as forças e, assim, caindo da cadeira em que se encontrava, tomando a atenção de Light que observava a cena com certa surpresa. A ação passava em câmera lenta diante dos seus olhos âmbares. Não que ele não soubesse o que estava acontecendo, até porque as coisas estavam seguindo como havia planejado, mas não esperava que fosse ali.

Acompanhou o movimento rápido e, tanto por instinto como por parte de sua atuação, pulou para segurar o corpo atônito antes que este encontrasse o chão. Segurou a cabeça do homem para frente de si onde pôde, finalmente, encarar de maneira fixa os orbes ônix e estalados, circundados pela costumeira olheira escura, profunda, manchando a impecável pele clara de forma exótica. Olhou o rosto que, mesmo tomado por pavor e descrença, ainda não continha surpresa.

"_Triste, não? Está perto a hora de dizer adeus._"

Quando L proferiu tais palavras nas escadas, após a chuva torrencial que encharcou os dois, Light teve ciência de que o detetive já previra a própria morte há muito tempo. Ele sabia, porém, não esperava que fosse tão cedo.

Um sorriso triunfante, algoz, sádico, começou a surgir nos lábios lúridos de Light enquanto olhava o homem em seus braços. Não havia a necessidade de dizer algo, tudo já estava claro, os olhos maníacos de Light olhando profundamente nos dois poços ônix de Lawliet era o bastante para que este último sentisse as palavras sendo cuspidas em seu rosto:

"_Eu venci, **L**. Xeque-mate._".

Era o fim e a única coisa que o homem, que sentia a própria vida se esgotava devagar por cada poro do seu corpo, conseguia pensar era como ele poderia ter mudado tudo. Como ele poderia ter mudado as consequências. Como ele poderia, talvez, ter mudado ele. O sorriso dele. Entretanto, vendo o sorriso estampado no rosto do outro de quem não sentiria nada além de triunfo, e ao sentir as pálpebras começarem a pesar, o pensamento foi substituído pela resignação de que ele, Lawliet, não poderia fazer mais nada. Foi ali onde se rendeu à dor e ao sono eterno e pôde, finalmente, descansar.

Light percebeu os olhos ônix se fechando lentamente, torturados, pesarosos. E, enfim, veio a real percepção do que acabara de acontecer. Tudo o que passou por sua cabeça em um segundo foi: "É o fim". O sorriso se desfez de seu rosto e atuação continuou.

Espere... Aquilo era mesmo atuação?

Um baque de consciência refletiu numa dor forte nas pernas, semelhante à sensação de um susto. Queria, a qualquer custo, vencer L, já que ambos eram crianças mesquinhas que odiavam perder, e ele conseguiu. Então por que aquele desespero? O corpo que repousava em seus braços ia esfriando à medida que Light o balançava veementemente, foi quando as coisas fizeram sentido.

"_É o fim_".

L estava morto. A única pessoa que um dia poderia, realmente, compreendê-lo, estava morto. A única pessoa que o fizera querer jogar, que dera uma adrenalina real a sua vida monótona, estava inerte no chão. E, depois de tanto tempo, ele pôde sentir seu coração doer. Doía como se também fosse a sua vez de morrer, mas nada vinha, deixando um vazio no peito que provavelmente nunca poderia ser preenchido novamente.

Nunca havia percebido, até então, a aproximação que criara de L, pois a ânsia pela vitória daquele jogo de gato e rato o havia cegado. Ele fora forçado, através das correntes, a conviver com o detetive, comer e até dormir com ele, resultando num vínculo único e íntimo. E agora, quando já não havia mais volta, ele se deu conta de que o homem alto, esguio, estranho, viciado em doces e dono de um inteligência surreal, assim como de exóticos, porém estranhamente atraentes orbes negros, fora a única pessoa que fizera de seus planos empecilhos, a única que fez com que temesse o que estava fazendo, a única pessoa por quem seu coração ousou bater.

Com pesar, olhou fundo nas pálpebras agora roxeadas e, tomado pelo desespero da dor e a incontrolável vontade de que elas abrissem, ele percebeu um fato e o assumiu para si mesmo, antes de trancar tal informação em seu íntimo e tomar totalmente sua postura de Kira:

"**Eu o amava.**"

* * *

:c

~Att.


End file.
